Marloosha or Marluxia?
by organization MA
Summary: this is when Marluxia is interupted by annoying nobodies that say his name wrong. contains OOC.


**Marluxia**

Marluxia was sitting in the living room that never was, on the chair of no return. He was reading his favorite book, well, it was a manga, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In laughter, he turned the page. He was reading about the fight with Larxene. She had just Sparta-kicked Sora in the chest. Of course, Number Twelve was still alive, it was a fake manga.

For proof, Larxene stepped into view, "hey, Marluxia, what's up?" she pronounced his name as it was spelled.

He gritted his teeth, "it's pronounced: Mar-loo-sha, Larxene."

"Oh, really? Hmm, that's how it looks in that manga you're hiding behind your back." She giggled, evilly.

Number Eleven blushed, "I'm not reading anything!" he couldn't pull one hand from his back, for he needed it to keep his page. "See?" he showed her one of his hands.

She pursed her lips and mumbled, "arggh, Marluxia," she did it again, "show me your other hand."

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled at the Savage Nymph, "my name is Mar-loo-sha!"

Larxene frowned and grabbed his other hand, "ah ha!" her face changed from playful to angry, "this is a page of me fading?!" she emphasized the word, "fading".

"Uh oh," Marluxia mumbled.

"Did someone fade?" Xigbar appeared around the corner.

"He's reading about me fading, Xiggy!" it was a nickname most of the Organization called him.

He glanced at Marluxia, "you shouldn't be reading that, Marluxia," Xigbar did it now, "it's bad for our morals. Superior might make you have dish-duty."

"Will everyone stop calling me that?!" he yelled so loud the castle shook. He sounded like a little kid.

"Call you what Marluxia?" Xigbar was pushing it.

"That! You keep calling me Marluxia! It's getting old!" he stood up, "it's Mar-loo-sha!"

Xigbar and Larxene glanced at each other and Larxene said, "What do you mean, Marluxia? That really is your name."

"No it isn't!" he yelled brandishing his scythe and swiping at them. But Instead of fading, they exploded into pieces. "What the?"

"Marluxia," this person pronounced it right, "you've destroyed my robots."

"Vexen!" he gasped as he too, came around the corner, "ohmigod this day has been so horrible!"

"Duh, you were just verbally harassed by two robot clones," he said calmly.

"You made them, right?" Marluxia asked.

The Chilly Academic scoffed, "you think Zexion could make robots? No, who can? Me." He answered himself.

The Graceful Assassin hissed, "I'm gonna' kill you, Vexen."

Terror crept into Vexen as he widened his eyes and whimpered, "Superior asked me to do it! He needed to see if a person would respond if the said their name wrong!" he gulped and glued his green eyes to the pink scythe.

"Why would he want to know that?" Marluxia asked, amused with how the scientist reacted to the movements of his weapon.

Vexen stood a little straighter, "it was an experiment for Sora. Since Sora and Roxas are the same, we can anger him by calling Sora his other half. If it worked with you, it would defiantly work with Sora."

"You know what?" Marluxia smirked, "I think I'll kill you later." He swung his scythe to Vexen's nose and said, "Watch your back, Potion Boy."

His eyes widened even more and he started to shake. "ahh!" he gasped as he fell on the floor. He then, keeping his face toward Marluxia, crawled out of the room, shaking.

He sat back down on the chair of no return and finished reading the book, at the end he threw the book down, "why'd they make me die? I'm the best character in the book…" he picked the book back up and opened it again, "at least Sora locked my room. That was nice of him."

A broken Larxene head spoke up, "aww, Marluxia, are you feeling?"

"Shut up," he shook his head and smashed the bit of robotics into smaller pieces with his boot.

* * *

Teddie: haha, you're so cute Marluxia! *pronounces wrong*

Marluxia: …*snarl*

Teddie: I thought of this a long time ago when my brother showed me that Marley's name is pronounced Mar-loo-sha. I was like, "noo! He can't be like that! It sounds so weird! It needs to be evil! *whines*"

Vexen: you made me sound like wimp.

Teddie: *scoffs* you are a wimp. Do you evil creepy Japanese laugh!

Vexen: *sighs* fine. *does evil creepy Japanese laugh*

Teddie: yippee!


End file.
